Stocking's Revenge
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: After Panty uploads an embarrassing video of Stocking on YouTube, the goth plans her revenge on her sister. And boy, does she ever!


STOCKING'S REVENGE

It was Sunday morning. Garter was happy that the angels were asleep from partying all night. Which meant he could perform service in peace.

People have arrived at the church. It was a sunny day and plus there were cute altar boys for Garter to check on.

He stood in front of the people that have filled the pews.

"Brothers and sisters, Sunday is indeed a day of rest. The good Lord has rewarded us with a beautiful day. So let's us appreciate his gift with a prayer."

Everyone put their hands together.

So far, so good, thought Garter.

CRASH!

The Anarchies came bursting through a wall and landed on the floor. Stocking was strangling Panty with rage.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" she roared.

"Hey, bitch, I was doing you a favour!" protested Panty as she tried to pull Stocking's hands from her neck.

Everyone got off the pews and using their phones, began taking videos of the girls fighting. Garter put his head in his hand. A man came up to him with a big smile on his face.

"Garterbelt, this is the first time I came to this church, and thanks to these hot bitches, this won't be the last!"

With a hard on leading the way, he joined the crowd as they filmed Panty and Stocking fighting.

.

.

.

.

.

When everyone left, Garter brought the sisters into the living room.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT YO' SKANKY ASS BITCHES FIGHTIN' 'BOUT NOW!" he barked.

"Look what this slut-bag did to me!" cried Stocking as she pulled out her i-pad.

Stocking showed a YouTube video of herself in the shower and singing to different songs like Gnarls Barkley's "Crazy" and Carly Rae's "Call Me Maybe".

"Frankenhooker here put a hidden camera in my shower!" cried Stocking with rage.

"Look, Rose McGowan," explained Panty. "My subscribers wanted to see you naked and I gave them what they wanted. Don't be such a fuckin' hypocite. And also read the comments."

Panty took the ipad off Stocking and scrolled down to the comments.

"Look here's one that says 'Dude I wanna bang da bitch so bad.' That's a compliment. And's here's another: 'Boy I bet her pussy taste goooooooooooooood', so that's nice. No trolling."

But the anger was boiling up inside Stocking.

"Also," continued Panty. "The camera is only up to your shoulders. You can't see anything."

But in the video, Stocking is bouncing up and down whilst singing "In the Jungle, The Mighty Jungle, The Lion Sleeps Tonight", and her nipples are seen at the bottom of the screen.

Which only made Stocking more offended.

Panty read more comments and then laughed.

"Hey sugar tits, read this: 'Hey Stocking, what is the sexiest sound in the world? You slapping your ass whilst doing the Macarena'."

On the video, Stocking is shown singing the Macarena whilst doing the moves. As she placed each hand on each ass cheek, two slaps could be heard.

Stocking was fuming more and more, but Panty was still reading the comments.

"Hey, here's one that says 'Dude I came at…."

Stocking grabbed Panty by the neck again and started strangling her.

"TAKE THAT VIDEO OFF, YOU CUNT!"

"NO WAY, FUCKER!"

Suddenly they were both sprayed with fire extinguisher foam. Garter was standing there holding onto it.

"I am sick of yo' bitches bickerin' on and ON! I got a headache so bad, that my poor afro can't take it anymore. PANTY! YOU TAKE THAT VIDEO OFF YO'TUBE OR YOU'RE BANNED FROM USING THE INTERNET FOR LIFE!"

Panty wiped the foam off herself.

"Okay," she groaned with disappointment. "Alright ladies, I'll take the video off. Happy?"

.

.

.

.

.

So Panty took the video off YouTube. But little did Stocking know that Panty secretly put the video on her own Twitter account.

"He he!" cackled the blonde ho in her room on her laptop. "I'm so awesome."

Then she noticed that one of her friends sent her a link.

The link lead to a YouTube video which had an interview with Daryl McKenzie. He was a rather handsome model/actor that was shooting a movie in Daten City. Panty had a thing for him and even put him on her "Celebs I wanna fuck", which included Justin Timberlake, Chris Hemsworth and Channing Tatum.

She swooned at the handsome lad as he talked about his new movie.

"So do you have any celebrity crushes?" asked the interviewer.

"Oh God," laughed Daryl. "Where do I begin? Well I suppose the regulars; Margot Robbie, Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Stone, Gal Gadot, Panty Anarchy…."

This caught Panty's attention. She rewinded the video and heard him say "Panty Anarchy" again.

"Panty Anarchy?" asked the interviewer. "Well, since you're here in Daten City, you should send her a Tweet."

"Or maybe she'll send me one if she watches this interview," replied Daryl.

At that moment, Panty went to Daryl's Twitter account and sent him a Tweet. It just said "Hello, Daryl."

She waited for a while and then….

He answered back.

Her heart pounded. She Tweeted "Hey Stud, saw that interview you did".

"Oh thanks," he Tweeted back. "Listen Panty, my friends and I are going on a double date to Daten City Bowling tomorrow at 7.00. Would you like to be my date?"

Panty without hesitation Tweeted back "I M SO FUKN YOURS!"

Daryl Tweeted back "Great, see you there! #DoubleDate"

Panty was over the moon. A date with a really hot model. It was almost too good.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Panty was trying to figure out what sexy outfit to wear on her date. Stocking then appeared at the door with an angry look on her face.

"I see you put that video of me on your Twitter account," she said.

"Look Jessie J," explained Panty. "Garter told me to take it off the Tube, but not on the Twit."

"And you are a twat," replied Stocking.

"Whatcha gonna do, cry to Garter, ya big baby?" snarked Panty.

"Actually I have a challenge for you," proposed Stocking.

"What kind of challenge?" asked Panty.

"An eating one," answered Stocking. "If you can eat 200 cough drops, you can keep the video on Twitter. No, better yet, put it back on YouTube."

"You serious?" asked Panty.

"Too chicken for the challenge?" asked Stocking.

"Fuck you, you cunt," said Panty. "Course I'm up for it. I just have to eat candy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

So Panty was in the living room sitting on the sofa with 200 cherry flavoured cough drops on the table in front of her.

"When do I start?" asked the bitch.

"Whenever," answered Stocking.

So Panty began. She poured a handful in her mouth and started chewing.

"They taste nice."

Then she ate more and more and more.

"Give up?" asked Stocking after Panty ate 112 of them.

"Fuck no," answered Panty as she shoved 10 more in her mouth. "Remember the time Garter made us eat everything to celebrate his Afro Brothers shit? Compare to that, this is fuckin' cake."

After about 30 minutes, Panty had finished eating all 200 cough drops. She slammed her hand on the table.

"Boo and ya, cum face," she said to Stocking. "Looks like your video will be up forever! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta pick the ultimate 'Fuck me' outfit!"

She got up and pushed Stocking out of the way. But little did she know that Stocking had a little smirk on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panty was in See Through on her way to the bowling alley. She was dressed in a sexy red tube top and leather mini skirt. She was excited about fucking Daryl, but her stomach was making weird bubbling noises.

 _It's just nerves_ , she thought to herself.

Panty had arrived at the bowling alley and had met up with Daryl and his friends, Erin and Miko. They got a lane, brought beers over and started to play the game.

When Panty got up to pick up a bowling ball, she bent over for such a long time to give Daryl a boner. She noticed the smile on his face.

 _Yes sir, the fuckin' I'll be doin' tonight!_ She thought.

But after a while, Panty's bowels began to kick in.

 _Oh shit_!, she thought. _No! Not now! Fuck! I can hold it. I'm a big girl!_

She tried to hold on for as long as she could, but no avail.

"Panty, it's your go," said Erin.

"Take my go," said Panty as she got up and left for the toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Panty got on the throne, she let rip and to her horror, it was pure liquid brown. The worst kind if you're on a date. And when you have to wipe…. Jesus Christ! You have to wipe 20, maybe 30 times until you're actually clean!

Panty was not having fun.

"They're called assholes for a reason!" she said as she looked at her 31st tissue with disgust.

After about 15 minutes, Panty finally had finished. She washed her hands and walked out to join the others.

"Where have you been?" asked Miko. "It's been your go for 25 minutes. We had to order another round of beers to pass the time."

"I gotta be honest," said Panty. "I'm just nervous about fuckin' Daryl. You know when you're so excited, your fuckin' organs do what they please!"

So they continued the game and bantered and drank a bit more.

Panty was feeling alright, until 20 minutes later.

 _Oh FUCK! Not AGAIN!_ She thought as her bowels kicked in again.

She ran to the toilet again and had the same liquid brown explosion on the loo.

About 34 wipes later, and her hands washed, she was back in the game.

But 20 minutes later….

 _FUCK!_

Running back to the toilet.

36 wipes.

Hands washed.

Back in the game.

Having fun.

20 minutes later…..

 _FUCK!_

Toilet.

37 wipes with a new toilet roll.

Hands washed.

Back to the….

 _Oh FUCK!_

Tonight was a disaster.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On her 12th visit to the toilet, she groaned as she sat on the throne.

She heard Erin come in.

"Panty? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine!" cried Panty. "Just nervous about fuckin' Daryl! Kay?"

After 40 wipes and washing her hands, Panty came out and saw that everyone in the bowling alley was looking at her.

"The fuck y'all lookin' at?" asked Panty.

To her horror, on every TV screen above the lanes, there was a faux movie trailer.

On the screen it showed Panty in her bedroom trying on different clothes.

"Meet Panty Anarchy," said the narrator that was obviously a woman trying to put on a man's voice. "She's got a hot date tonight, so she eats plenty of cough drops to make sure she doesn't get a cold."

On the screens it showed Panty eating the 200 cough drops.

"Oh my god, that'll give her the shits for hours!" cried a woman.

Panty's eyes widened. That's why Stocking made her eat all the cough drops!

On the screens it showed Panty with Daryl, Erin and Miko at the bowling alley having fun.

"She thought she had it under control," said the narrator. "Until…"

It then showed Panty dying for a shit and running to the toilet. Then it showed Panty inside the cubicle, sitting on the toilet shitting and farting away.

Panty's mouth dropped opened and her jaw hit the floor.

Then the screens showed Panty wiping over 40 times and looking at the shitty tissues hoping the next one will clean her ass.

There were plenty of laughs and groans in the bowling alley as everyone watched the monitors.

Then the monitors showed Panty all cleaned up and joining her friends again. But then she's got the shits again and has to run.

"Looks like her idea of a good time has her shit outta luck," said the narrator.

The screen showed Panty taking shits over and over and over and wiping over and over and over.

"Panty Anarchy stars in", said the narrator. "...'Shitty Panty'."

The title screen appeared over Panty giving off another diarrhea fart.

When the trailer ended, everyone looked at Panty who was white in the face. Then they all pointed and laughed.

Panty just stood there with tears in her eyes. Then she ran away from the building.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She drove See Through back to the house and burst inside. She made it to the sitting room where Stocking was sitting there casually drinking a cup of tea and smoking a cigarette whilst watching TV.

"YOU… FUCKIN'... CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" bellowed Panty.

"Hey, Panty," said a laid back Stocking. "You're on the 'Tube and the video has scored 10 million hits. No sorry….. 13 million."

"You fuckin' goth cunt!" said Panty with red eyes and razor sharp teeth. "I'm gonna make sure you…."

But she just stood there for 5 seconds and then ran off to the toilet.

Stocking was enjoying this very much.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All night long, Panty had been running to the toilet. She had ran out of toilet paper and needed Chuck to lick…. Never mind.

Poor Panty had become the City laughing stock. She refused to come out of her room for a whole week.

"Hey, Panty," teased Stocking. "Japanese director Noboru Iguchi called. He wants you to star in the sequel to 'Zombie Ass: Toilet of the Dead'."

A couple of days later, Daryl actually came to visit, just to check on Panty.

He was outside Panty's door.

"Go away," groaned Panty. "I'm so depressed. My life is over."

"Panty it's okay," said Daryl.

"It's not okay, you just saw me take a shit," moaned Panty.

"Everyone has to shit," said Daryl. "Listen, I don't care if I saw you take a dump. I still fancy you."

There was a long pause.

Then about 7 locks could be heard unlocking.

And then 7 more.

The door opened to reveal Panty wearing eyeliner that had run down her cheeks because she had been crying.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," answered Daryl. "You're funny, beautiful, sexy, fun to be with… I really like you."

Panty gave a smile.

"Now, come on out of that room," said Daryl. "You have to get out there. You're Panty Anarchy, you don't give a fuck what people think. Remember, you stood naked at the Vatican balcony in front of 5 thousand people and gave our holiness a hard on he'll never forget."

Panty was perking up.

"You're right, I will get out of this room."

"That's the spirit," said Daryl.

"But first, let me do something to you that I was meaning to do to you on our date," said Panty as she took Daryl by the hand and brought him inside.

"Wait a minute," said Daryl who noticed Stocking was watching them. "Stocking, a goth friend of mine saw that video of you in the shower. He wants to meet you. I think you'll like him. His name is Jacobi."

"Okay," said Stocking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stocking found Jacobi on Twitter, he was a cute goth guy and they organized a date to the ice cream parlour. Turned out that he had a sweet tooth too. And they still kept in contact after that.

Panty and Daryl were still in contact too. Even after he left Daten City, he still Tweets Panty now and then. And their Facebook conversations would go on for hours.

END

Clap, clap, clap your hands!


End file.
